EVA includes actions, for example a spacewalk, performed by a crew member outside of a spacecraft. Such an EVA may be performed to conduct repairs and/or maintenance, perform research related activity, or other activity that requires a crewmember to volitionally exit the spacecraft. During EVA, the crewmember is reliant on a spacesuit, for example an Extravehicular Mobility Unit (EMU), such as that manufactured by UTC Aerospace Systems of Charlotte, N.C., and ILC Dover of Frederica, Del., for environmental protection, mobility, life support, and communications.